The invention relates to the use of solar energy to heat and or cool an enclosed space such as a residence. Although there are many prior art systems which use solar energy to heat water in a storage tank and then directly or indirectly circulate the heated water to heat exchangers, there are very few systems which attempt to cool as well. Examples of solar energy powered cooling systems include: the compressor type system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,939 wherein heat is transferred to the earth; the system of U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,338 wherein a cold storage means is cooled by radiating heat to the universe at night; and the ejection type system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,679 wherein a pair of solar powered gas generators are alternately heated and cooled by surrounding water jackets in expansion and refill cycles, respectively.
With the peak in electrical power consumption having switched from winter to summer in recent years the advantages of a cooling system using solar energy are especially attractive. Since the summer hours of peak electrical demand will be those when the sun is brightest, a cooling system using solar energy will require less anxiliary electrical power when the demand by others is greatest.